


You're So Lovely

by RiskleRaskle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Proper Cleaning of Wound, Small Meltdown, Soft Kisses, minor wound, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskleRaskle/pseuds/RiskleRaskle
Summary: Robotnik accidentally hurt himself while having a small meltdown trying to figure out how to make a new robot and his feelings for Stone. Good thing Stone is around to help him for the after bits.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	You're So Lovely

Stone had been working for Robotnik for years now, him being his most trusted agent. He had worked his way through the first year, making bad coffees and mostly being yelled at. Now he only got yelled at if he didn’t make sure the government stayed off Robotnik's back. (Which only happened when the government officials decided to do a visit where they don’t tell anyone they’re coming, which was the majority of the time.)

They had just finished a mission and Robotnik was walking straight to the lab, barely turning his head over his shoulder, asking for a latte. Stone nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Grabbing the goat milk first, Stone moved around the kitchen like it was simply a ballroom. He moved gracefully around, making the latte to the Doctor’s liking. Finally finishing it, Stone put a small dusting of pumpkin spice on top. He put the lid on and moved towards the Doctor’s labs. He knocked on the door before entering. Robotnik was at the table looking over blueprints for his next machine.

He looked up once Stone had gotten close enough. With a barely there smile, Stone handed the latte to him. Robotnik met his eyes, a glimmer of something in his eyes making them look softer than usual. Stone felt his stomach jump, it being swarmed by butterflies.

“You may leave now, Agent Stone.”

Nodding, Stone moved away from the table toward the exit. Looking back one more time, he saw Robotnik still looking soft. The butterflies swarming faster, seeming to get stuck in his throat. He moved to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Stone sat upon the floor, tucking his legs as close to himself as he could. He felt horrible, the butterflies raving mad in his stomach, sweating lightly on the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom. He leaned his head back, thinking of Robotnk’s face whenever he did small tasks that weren’t asked of him. He thought of his eyes, light brown, getting lost in them so quickly. The dimensions of his eyes, showing anger one minute, the next showing his absolute power. The power over so many. Getting up from the floor, Stone moved to the sink. He washed his hands and cupped his hands to catch some water to drink from, then splashed some water onto his face.

“You’re okay Aban. The Doctor doesn’t know about your feelings, so he won’t fire you. You are okay and perfectly okay with loving from afar. Now, go back out there and be a very special, good agent for the Doctor.” He said, steeling his face. He moved to the door, opening it. Stone heard mumbling edging on shouting coming from the Doctor’s labs. 

Moving towards the lab doors, he knocked softly. The words were too muffled to be understandable, but it was obviously just one voice. Something had made the Doctor angry, and lord knew Stone would probably have to go fix it. 

“Doctor? What’s wrong” He asked through the door and the angry mumbling stopped.

A few seconds later came Robotnik’s reply,” Uhh, I burnt my tongue and spilled my latte. You shouldn’t have made it so hot, Agent. I thought you knew how to make coffee, properly.” Robotnik answered snippily.

“I’m sorry sir, I’ll make you a new one.” Stone said, moving away before Robotnik could answer. Once back in the kitchen, Stone started making the latte again. When he neared the end he even got out a thermometer to check it was the perfect temperature for Robotnik. He walked back to the lab and knocked on the door again, before entering.

Stone had just walked over the threshold when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was paper strewn everywhere, paper ripped to shreds, the wastebasket was thrown onto its side, a small knife on the ground covered in some blood. In the middle of all of the mess was Robotnik, blood on his hands and tears in his eyes.

“Doctor? Are you okay, what happened in here??” Stone asked, concern written across his face. 

Robotnik stood there, not moving. Minutes ticked by, each one just as quiet. Eventually, Robotnik sniffled and crumpled in on himself, his shoulders shuddering a little. Sighing, Stone moved around the room, setting the new latte on the workbench, silently picking up the strewn about papers and picking up the coffee cup. Eventually, he finished, only the bloody knife and coffee on the ground. Robotnik was just starting to finish crying, obviously worn out. 

Stone walked over to Robotnik and held out his hand in a silent question. Hesitating for a few seconds, Robotnik moved his hand up, the one without blood, and put it into Stones. Linking their fingers together and squeezing softly, earning a whimper from Robotnik, Stone tugged lightly to lead Robotnik out of the labs. 

Moving to the back of the bus, Stone started turning the lights to their lowest light setting, to help Robotnik’s inevitable headache from crying. Before taking Robotnik to his room, he led him to the bathroom, the lights down low. He ran a washcloth under the cool water for a little, squeezing the excess out, and wiped away the blood on Robotnik's hands softly. Finally finishing wiping it all away, Stone saw the shallow cut on his palm. Stone moved away, getting some gauze, tape, cotton balls, and hydrogen peroxide. 

Stone walked back over, pouring some of the hydrogen peroxide onto a cotton ball. 

“It's going to sting a little bit, sir,” Stone said, looking up as he started cleaning the wound, seeing Robotnik wince slightly. Finishing as quickly as he could, he grabbed some gauze and tape, wrapping it around Robotnik’s hand. Stone was just about to pull his hand away when Robotnik wrapped his hand gingerly around Stone’s, making sure not to hurt himself.

Leaning back, Stone moved his hand up to Robotnik’s face and laid his hand on Robotnik cheek. He moved his hand after a few more seconds, combing his hand through Robotnik’s hair. After a while of Stone petting Robotnik, he pulled away. Taking Robotnik’s hand back into his, he tugged him to his room.

They entered the room, Stone turning the lights on dimly. Letting Robotnik sit on his bed, Stone went to his dresser to find clothes that were comfier for him. Finally finding a pair, Stone took them to Robotnik, setting them down next to him.

“Doctor, you have to change out of those clothes, they won’t be comfortable to sleep in.”

Robotnik sniffled and made a soft noise, moving slowly to change. Not wanting to intrude, Stone went to the kitchen, fetching a glass of water and to grab the knife and clean the blood up. Once finished, Stone grabbed the water and moved back to Robotnik’s room, knocking softly before entering. Robotnik was still sitting on his bed, his old clothes strewn about on the floor, his new ones slightly wonky. He was feeling the bottom of the shirt's hem, moving it between his thumb and pointer finger. 

Stone put the water on the side table and kneeled in front of Robotnik. He moved his hands around, fixing Robotnik’s crooked clothes. 

“Would you like to tell me what happened, Doctor?” Stone asked, one of his hands hovering on his knee for a second before he put it on his own knee.

“I-I was trying to figure out something for the invention and I reached over and accidentally put my hand around the knife because I thought it was the pencil. And right at that moment, a wrench fell so I jumped and pulled my hand away too quickly that I hurt myself and then knocked over my coffee and papers. And I kicked the wastebasket in anger, making the ripped papers fall out.” Robotnik said

“Okay, how about this, you lay on the bed and I'll be next to you? It will be much more comfortable for both of us.”

Robotnik leaned back, laying himself down on the bed. Stone stood up and moved to the other side of the bed and laid down. The Doctor turned over, and for a few seconds, they just stared into each other's eyes. And every second they did, the more they fell. After a little, they both edged closer, and Stone opened his arms, silently asking if he would like a hug. Sighing softly, Robotnik melted into the hug, nuzzling himself into Stone.

And there they laid for hours, Robotnik dozing off after a few minutes, and Stone stroking his hand up and down his back. Robotnik eventually woke up, his voice muffled from his head in Stone’s neck, and from sleep.

“What was that?” Stone asked, his voice rusty from misuse. 

“I love you.”

Stone moved back, looking down at Robotnik. His face had sleep marks, his hair mussed. He looked at his eyes, still hazy from sleep, but shining with adoration. Smiling softly, Stone moved close again, kissing Robotnik impossibly soft.

“I love you as well, Ivo” Stone said, moving and peppering kisses onto his face. 

They got up eventually to make dinner, but not before Stone kissed his forehead and whispered how much he loved him. And Robotnik stole sleepy kisses from Stone while sitting on the counter watching him cook.


End file.
